Undertale: Day Break(s)
by Mr.Vaster
Summary: How would humanity react to hundreds of monsters coming from a mountain with a small human as their ambassador? How would this affect Frisk, their family? Follow Frisk with friends in tow as they first journey out of Mt.Ebott.
1. Day Break(s)

**Chapter one** : Day break(s)

Frisk ran her fingers along Asgore's throne before seating herself carefully in it. She stared out over the golden flowers and sighed, gently kicking her legs. The soft sounds of birds gently faded as they settled and slept. Frisk rose from the throne, she felt ready. Frisk walked down the hall until she reached it's end and poked her head through the door. Standing in the next room was her family, they all chatted excitedly amongst each other no one yet noticing the peeping Frisk. Papyrus whined about not being able to leave yet while Undyne whined in a similar fashion about not being able to fight the surfaces denizens. Frisk walked in slowly and smiled. Toriel clasped her hands and smiled warmly. The rest of the group turned and caught Frisk's eye, smiling. Asgore cleared his throat, "Frisk, do you feel ready to leave now? I do believe Undyne is working herself into a bit of a tizzy". Undyne bristled, "I am NOT...just, excited to fight some worthy opponents on the surface" Undyne smiled wildly. Frisk looked about and nodded.

Toriel took Frisk's hand as she walked up the steep slope to the surface. The small speck of light soon melted into the horizon as the group reached the surface. Frisk walked out with Toriel to the edge of a steep cliff overlooking a sprawling view of the land before it. There was silence for a long moment before Papyrus piped up, "What's that big ball in the sky?".

"We call that the sun" Sans replied.

"Hmmmm, I should go make my first impression on the humans, but don't worry...I shall let them all know that you are with me!"

With that Papyrus dashed off down the dirt trail. Sans chuckled to himself, "Guess somebody's gotta keep an eye on him" Sans turned on his heel and walked back down the slope to the underground. Undyne sighed loudly, "Guess I'll take care of it...Hey Pap wait up!" Undyne chased after Papyrus.

Alphys looked around before nervously following Undyne. Tories squeezed Frisk's hand softly, "You did it, it's...it's a little hard to take in" She smiles and sighs.

Asgore nudges Frisks arm, "I have something important to ask of you". Frisk looked up at him expectantly. Asgore carefully brought himself down onto one knee"Will you be our ambassador to the humans, I fear I won't be accepted...knowing what I've done…"

Frisk patted his side comfortingly and nodded.

"Thank you" Asgore stood.

After a short silence Asgore coughs, "So...Toriel...it's been a wh-". Toriel spun to face him suddenly. "Are you not the one who only moments ago was attempting to kill my child?" Toriel interrupted, her voice suddenly cold. Asgore's composer dropped as he hung his head and walked slowly away with the others. Toriel looked to frisk, "So...I'm sure you wish to return to you family now, yes?". Frisk shakes her head slowly. "Have you not a family to return to?". Frisk shakes her head again, becoming noticeably uncomfortable. Toriel hugs Frisk gently, "I'm sorry for prying, my child. You shall stay with me until you decide what you wish to do. I promise that I will try my best to take care of you until then.". Toriel takes Frisk's hand once again, "Come now, we must catch up with the others.".

Frisk walked along the worn dirt path, her shoes quickly gaining a layer of dust as she walked. Large pine trees swayed in the breeze as Frisk rubbed their arms, the air was cold, the wind more so. Toriel notices and scoops Frisk up holding her close as she catches up to Asgore and continues past him. Frisk peeks out and waves as they pass, Asgore smiles brightly and waves back.

"So, my child...what do you think will happen when we arrive?". Frisk yawns and snuggles closer to Toriel. "Ah, I think a rest sounds good as well". Toriel looked down at Frisk then back up at the path suddenly seeing sans walking beside her.

"MT is making the first broadcast to the humans...heh...sure it'll be somethin' else. The guy loves his humans." Sans sighed, somewhat bitterly. Toriel looked at Sans curiously, "Well, who better to introduce us than that robot, he sure seems to enjoy what he does." Sans chuckled but didn't say anything more, deciding instead to keep his eyes on the sky. Undyne soon returned with Papyrus in tow, who was pouting like a child, "Is it a crime to be hospitable on the surface human?". Frisk shook her head tiredly, Papyrus saw this as him winning the argument and stopped pouting.

Alphys slowly saunters up behind Undyne and points her phone's' screen, "M-Mettaton told the humans to meet us here...so w-we should probably wait here…"

Asgore eyed the road warily, "I'd prefer not to frighten on comers but I suppose we could wait here"

Undyne nods and looks to Frisk, "What's their problem? We just got freed Frisk, you should be a bit more excited than that" Undyne poked Frisk on the forehead. Toriel moves Frisk away from Undyne, "She's tired and having a rest, we'll need our ambassador well rested won't we?"

"Grrr, rest is for people weaker than me, and I'm pretty sure Frisk kicked all our butts on his way here!"

Toriel smirked, "Would it makes sense then, if I proposed, that all this action perhaps tired her?". Undyne seemed to wrestle with the thought, "Errr, I guess"

Toriel nodded and adjusted her grip on Frisk.

Papyrus and sans chattered about something as Alphys explored the area. Undyne resigned to summoning spears and impaling them in a thick pine. Toriel hummed softly for Frisk while Asgore became enthralled in the local fauna. This peace was only broken by the sound of cars driving down the road.

 **[AN]**

 _Thank you for reading my first chapter. I'm aware that there are plenty of fanfics out there and most all that could be done has been. But I hope I can bring something new and interesting to the table._

 _If this is enjoyed then I'll continue, and I'll continue like that up until the point you no longer enjoy the story. See ya._


	2. Chapter 2: Case and Jury

Chapter Two: Case and Jury.

[AN] I make Papyrus talk normally, for the most part, I think it's annoying to write him in constant caps If you have a problem with that I'm honestly sorry. And if you like talkative Frisk, I'm sorry again, I prefer the quiet Frisk. Enjoy the chapter.

A black car pulled halfway into the trail and parked, a suave-dressed, tall man with shaved black hair stepped out. Both groups stared at each other warily. The man cleared his throat, "Hello, I-I'm...my name is Professor Cain, head researcher in the monster research department...but you can just call me Cain if it's all the same to you, heh" Cain chuckled nervously.

Sans and Toriel both snickered. Cain fixed his tie and looked to Asgore, "Could I assume you are the leader here?". Asgore nodded, "I am king of the monsters, but you can call me Asgore if it's all the same to you" Asgore scoffed. Cain seemed to constantly be performing reality checks, his fingers noticeably shaking. "So, may I speak to you about your arrival?"

Asgore grinned broadly, "You may speak to my ambassador". Cain nodded, "And they are?". Asgore gestured to Frisk.

Toriel put Frisk on her feet, who walked up to the man and waved. Cain waved weakly back, "So...er...your name is?".

"Frisk," Toriel said clearly.

"So, Frisk, how did you escape the underground?"

Frisk toiled with the question, she told Cain that she broke the barrier. Cain's curiosity wasn't quenched but he avoided probing. "Well...um...I am the person who was marked as being the first to interact with any monster sightings...normally it's just a big rabbit or a stray dog…".

"At any rate", Cain continued, "I'm here to ensure you have a safe integration back into human society…" Cain grasped for stronger words but failed. "You...uh… you must understand that...although we knew the monsters were under Ebott, most feared that hatred was still harbored...even if we knew it wasn't...we wouldn't be able to break the barrier. I apologize deeply for our lack of action."

Asgore smiles again and waves off his comment, "We do not blame you for taking precautions to protect your people nor do we hold any ill-will. Do not worry yourself with diffusing tension that does not exist".

Frisk had gotten bored by this point and wandered off near the woods before Papyrus walked over and picked her up, carrying and placing her in front of Asgore. "I have a question for you," Papyrus said, turning to face Cain.

Cain motioned for him to continue.

"What caliber are the puzzles you have here on the surface, I've yet to see one…"

Cain floundered for a response, "uh...we have plenty of puzzles here on the surface…just have to look" Papyrus beamed, "Then I, The Great Papyrus. shall see that they are completed!". Cain nodded weakly.

Frisk yawned and rubbed her eyes looking tiredly at Toriel then back to Cain.

Cain picks up on Frisks hints and gives the most comforting smile he could at the moment, "I was going to bring that up next, regarding where you will be staying...we have some community aided housing for you to stay in for as long as you need...as for the rest of the monsters, I can only hope they can find their way well."

Asgore nodded, "So, may we be heading to this housing? My citizens will take some time to prepare and leave". Cain nodded, "Of course, I'll have cars here to pick you up shortly".

"and until then?" Sans asked flatly.

Cain eyed the skeleton, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. "You can wait here I suppose".

San nodded languidly, "fair enough"

Cain adjusted his tie and coughed into his first. "I'll be taking my leave for now, but I'll be checking on you again once you've been situated, and feel no hesitation to contact me if need be" Cain gave a curt wave, "goodbye". Frisk hugged his leg and waved goodbye before he walked back to his car. The group watched as the car pulled off.

Sans stood quietly for a moment before looking slyly to Papyrus.

"Man...the surface is really giving me an auto body experience" San joked.

THAT'S NOT FUNNY, THE CAR ISN'T EVEN HERE SANS"

"but did it bother you pap?"

"YES, VERY MUCH"

"then it is funny"

Papyrus stomped his foot childishly.

"HUMAN, do you think his puns are in any way funny?"

Frisk nodded.

"eyyy" Sans chuckled. Papyrus groaned.

Undyne growled and crossed her arms, "So we stand around and wait for more humans to tell us what to do?"

Asgore nodded, "Exactly".

Undyne made a show about being bored, stomping her foot and sighing. Frisk shivered as another chilling wind blew through her. The child whimpered softly as she turned and looked back up to Ebott, feeling small in its wake. Frisk painfully remembered each of the times she's walked down this path with and without her friends, she pushed the thoughts down and rubbed her arms. Toriel moved to scoop her up in her arms again, "It's much too cool to be out here without a coat" Toriel fretted.

Frisk sniffles and curled more into Toriel. Sans grinned, "I think it might be pap over here"

"What have I done?" Papyrus asked.

"you're too cool...you're making Frisk cold"

Papyrus clasped his hands to his head.

"FRISK, I'm so sorry. I never knew that the GREAT Papyrus could be so cool as to freeze his friends"

Undyne and Toriel glared at sans, whose expression didn't change in the slightest.

Undyne put an arm around Papyrus and laughed. "The human has been through the whole of the underground, I'm sure they can handle your coolness". Frisk gave a thumbs up in response. Papyrus sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "You're right, I'm sorry for doubting your fortitude human!". Frisk nodded and gave Papyrus a double thumbs up, Papyrus returned the gesture.

As the sun climbed above the tree line, the group watched two long vans pull up and park near them. The gathered monsters piled into the cars awkwardly, Asgore couldn't fit and simply asked for a map and decided to walk himself. The car was full of excited chatter, all but Frisk lent their voice to the collective conversation about the surface. Frisk felt her eyes grow heavier by the second as she yawned and stretched. Toriel gently rubbed her head, her claws gently scratching the top of her head. Frisk stared at the ceiling as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

[AN] Sorry for the late and rather lackluster chapter. I got a new job and I'm getting into the swing of it. But! Now that we've gotten through most of the nitty gritty of getting the group to the surface I can finally start having a lot more fun writing. I know that most everything that can be done with Undertale fanfictions has been done, so I really want to give myself a stress test on how original I can be. I hope I impress and entertain in later chapters, and if there's anything you'd like to see in the story, PM me and I'll see about adding it or modding it to fit the narrative. Sorry for rambling, have a good one.


End file.
